indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nepal
Nepal is a small country in Asia, sandwiched between India and Tibet in the Himalayas. Marion Ravenwood's bar, The Raven, was located there. To Indiana Jones, Nepal has the dubious honor of being the place where two of his friends were seen for the last time: Abner Ravenwood and Remy Baudouin. Adventures in Nepal Abner Ravenwood and his daughter Marion moved to Asia to continue Abner's search for artifacts related to the Ark of the Covenant. By 1935, the professor had been killed in an avalanche in Nepal, and Marion, unable to raise enough money to leave, managed the bar, The Raven in Patan. In 1936, Indiana Jones, hired by US Army Intelligence to obtain the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra, flew to Nepal to find Abner. Arriving in Kathmandu, he got a car from his friend Lin-Su and drove to Patan, where he met with Marion Ravenwood after she closed her bar. Learning that her father was dead, Jones made a deal with his old girlfriend to try to get the headpiece. Later that night, the German agent Toht arrived with some henchmen to acquire the medallion. In the end, Toht's men were defeated, Toht himself burned in the hand with the image of the headpiece, The Raven was burned down, and Jones and Ravenwood ended up as partners on their way to Cairo aboard Air East Asia. In 1938, Jones joined a dig in the Terai Lowlands on the India/Nepal border and discovered clues with Sophia Hapgood to the existence of the Covenant of Buddha. Reporting the find to the Maharajah of Kathmandu at his palace, they received his backing and were joined by Patar Kali. From there, they set out a massive expedition that traveled toward Afghanistan. In 1939, Indiana Jones traveled back to Nepal, and found a mountain village that housed the entrance to the ancient temple that held the Staff of Kings. In the town he encountered his mentor Charles Kingston, who had found the staff and sought to protect it. Shortly after Jones' arrival, Nazi forces led by Magnus Völler attacked the town, and Jones fought his way into the temple, where he discovered the Staff of Kings. However, he had been followed British agent Maggie O'Malley, who had been followed by Völler. Völler took the staff and tries to seal Jones into an icy chamber, but Jones escaped and eventually boarded Völler's airship, the Odin and fought for control of the staff as it flew away from Nepal. Artifacts * Covenant of Buddha * Headpiece to the Staff of Ra * Peacock's Eye * Staff of Kings Notable Nepalese * Giant Sherpa * Maharajah of Kathmandu * Ratty Nepalese Appearances * Indiana Jones and the Giants of the Silver Tower * ''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel * Raiders of the Lost Ark * *''Indiana Jones: Thunder in the Orient'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''From Star Wars To Indiana Jones - The Best of the Lucasfilm Archives'' External links * Category:Countries